


Story of Short yet Sweet Reunion

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, aka three ships who deserved way better than this, three ships we have to protect at all cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: ...this was what we fought for?Please tell us...where is the truth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omage of that legendary scene in Harry Potter and Deathly Hollow; 'that scene' where it was at white King's Cross Station(shh)

No. Not despair.   
Even hope was fiction? Our struggle was nothing but a laughingstock? All those tears, they were useless? All those sacrifices were lie?  
What did we fight for?  
Where’s…the tru-

-

"…kun! Saihara-kun!"  
Huh?  
The purple eyes stare at me. The one and only eyes with that color shattered into last glimpse in my hand as sun rises in dream is looking at me.  
"…Akamatsu-san…Akamatsu-san!"  
I half-desperately embraced her. I’m hugging Akamatsu-san. Am I dreaming? Am I dead? Or even this is bad-quality lie?  
"This is dream, but it’s not lie."  
Wow. Did she just read my mind?  
"I'm dead. Saihara-kun might look like dead but actually isn’t. This is the place between heaven and earth created by god."  
…Is it the same god with the one Angie-san mentioned?  
"Saihara-kun is basically in out-of-body experience. You’ll have to go back after few minutes."  
Knew it. So it’s not forever.  
"Saihara-kun. Thank you for finding the truth. I knew you are a great detective!"  
"…You’ve got that wrong."  
"Huh? I’m not lyin-"  
"…Maybe I’m not a super high school level detective. Even the talent as detective might be fiction."  
The doubt that haunted me for years. What kind of detective can’t solve his own mystery?   
"Maybe our meeting was fiction. Even my existence might be fiction…"  
But still-  
"But it’s true that I like Akamatsu-san! My appreciation toward you for leading me is real!"  
Say that word I desired to tell her more than anything-  
"Thank you, Akamatsu-san! Thank you for believing in me! Thank you for giving me courage!  
…I, love you, forever!"  
Tear. The tear flows. From the amber eyes, from the amethyst eyes, the unstoppable tears flow. We somehow ended up embracing each other again.  
"…I love you too, Shuuichi-kun! I’ll wait! I’ll wait years and decades! So, you have to find out the truth. You have to stop Dangan Ronpa. I believe in Shuuichi-kun, so it’s promise!"  
"Yeah, it’s promise…Kaede."  
It’s farewell, one more time.   
Until the very moment we meet again… 

-

"Harumaki!"  
Aa. Is this dream? Is this fiction? Will this soon transform into nightmare?   
At least, that’s what I thought until figure with really familiar voice hugged me.  
Purple jacket that bears space. Slightly tanned skin. Way taller than me. The idiot-like sounding voice.  
…Momota. It’s Kaito Momota. SHSL astronaut. SHSL idiot. The person who liked me. The one I liked…  
I ended up hugging Momota tightest I could and crying.  
"Hey…you can’t just cry… "  
How can I not cry…you died because of me…   
"I might be dead but you aren’t."  
Stupid. Stop using fact. Then the situation right now is-  
"You can’t die yet! It’s not over unless Dangan Ronpa is over! You have to finish what you started!"  
Aah. Guess I was allowed to see Momota one more time before death. Thank you, god. You didn’t give up on me-yet.  
…then, can I say it? That word I wanted to scream until my throat dried with grief-  
"…Stupid. Don’t you know there is one more thing that didn’t end?"  
"Huh? Hold on Harum-"  
I pulled his cloth so his lips touched mine.  
"?!!???!!!?!"  
Reddened face, It’s cute.  
"Thank you. Thank you for talking to me. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for letting me love someone-"  
Oh god. The tears are coming out again. No. Not now-  
"You have to wait till Dangan Ronpa ends, got it?"  
"…Oh, of course! I will be the star that gazes over you, so go and find the truth, okay? I’ll always be in your heart!"  
…seriously…the flirting lines from like, Disney movies of 90’s…   
…That’s…so you.  
"Bye, Kaito. Thank you…and I love you."  
Forever.   
…Let us meet again.

-

"Yumeno-san!"  
Uwah…am I dead? Maybe even this is dream…   
"Yumeno-san can’t die yet! You didn’t end Dangan Ronpa! You have to fight it out!"  
A large bow that’s way too familiar. Pigtails that are twisted just like my life.  
Chabashira…Chabashira. Chabashira…ah…   
"Chabashira…"  
"Yumeno-saaaaaan!!!!"  
Thus we cried for minutes, tightly embracing ourselves.  
"Sniff…Tenko knew Yumeno-san was strong!"  
…no that’s wrong…   
"…frankly I wanted to die too…"  
"What?!??!"  
"It was painful…I wanted to follow you…I wanted to die…when Gonta was executed I truly wanted to die…"  
Thank you, for listening to it without a single word…   
"When I learnt that everything was fiction I despaired…but then I realized thanks to Saihara.  
Even if new semester of killing was fiction, the friendship I made with you, Angie and Gonta is…absolute truth.  
This truth will be the best magic that will end Dangan Ronpa!"  
"Of course it will be Yumeno-san! Tenko will watch everything from heaven! Tenko will look forward Yumeno-san’s magic!"  
"…Can you tell that to Angie?"  
"Of course!"  
"And to Gonta?"  
"No need say twice! Tenko will tell everyone! Everyone will be excited to see your magic!"  
Then, everything is fine…   
"Uuugh…Tenko will protect Yumeno-san no matter what! So go ahead, show your magic!   
Yumeno-san is not alone! Saihara-san, Harukawa-san, of course Tenko too-we are always with Yumeno-san!"  
Surely it is…   
"Farewell. We shall meet again, Tenko…"  
Till then, I won’t give up… 

-

Was it an illusion? Was it just 'good memory' incarnated by past memory?  
…or was it true 'miracle'?

We’re going to find out the truth for those 13! So we can tell them the truth when we meet again! So we’re not going to give up…yet!

"…you’ve got that wrong! This is our answer!"

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly note to all writers: past midnight, your imagination explodes and you can write anything about 'love' and 'promise' not dying from embarrassment.
> 
> Shuuichi, Harumaki, Himiko...they all had love interest who ultimately sacrificed themselves...dammit...I just realized and sigh...  
> Why can't this fandom have nice happy children?


End file.
